Relena on a Cliff
by rjones2818
Summary: Angst...yaoi implied...Relena accepts 1x2....will she end it all?


Relena on the Edge of a Cliff.  
  
Note: Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. I'm doing this for fun...sorta.  
  
Warning: Yaoi implied. 1+2, 3+4, 5+??? :)  
  
Warning 2: This is my first fic.  
  
-begin-  
  
Relena stood on the edge of a cliff. 300 feet below the sea beat relentlessly against boulders that had been dislodged from its face. She stared longingly at those boulders, thinking that they would bring relief for the pain she must carry for the rest of her life. "Heero, you know I love you."  
  
"Relena, you know I don't love you. I love Duo."  
  
" I realize that now. That's why I'm here."  
  
The pilot with cobalt eyes knew he didn't have much time to stop Relena. For all of her stalking, he didn't want to see her die. Not like this.  
  
Duo Maxwell broke in. "Relena, it's not worth your life. You should consider that. There are others out there besides Heero."  
  
Heero shot his koi a deathglare. Duo shot one back at Heero. They both understood what Duo was saying, but Heero wasn't sure that Relena would want to hear the braided baka's opinion.  
  
"That's easy to say for you, Duo. You have Heero and your friends. I don't have anyone."  
  
"Feeling sorry for yourself, eh." The braided pilot couldn't resist just one shot. "I know it seems that way. That's how I felt up 'til Heero and I admitted what we felt for each other. But he was there. There will be someone...probably many...there for you too. You have to be patient sometimes.  
  
******  
  
All the while, the other 3 pilots were working their way toward the grouping near the precipice. Trowa had gotten closest without being noticed. He was sure that he could stop Relena if she made any stupid moves. Wufei had nearly joined Duo and Heero. Quatre was working his way towards his koi.  
  
******  
  
"Relena, we've done our part." Heero realized that he needed to choose his words carefully. "We're just bit players now. We'll be available when called upon, but our time in the spotlight is over. You, on the other hand, are just beginning a journey that any one of us would scared to death of. This is why you feel this way. You have the weight of the world on you shoulders. None of us would want that. But you're strong enough to carry on."  
  
"Relena," Duo chimed in, "you really are better than the rest of us for what lies ahead. We're fighters. The world doesn't need that right now. You are what is needed. We can't go on without you."  
  
Relena looked at Duo. The hatred she had for the obnoxious pilot seethed, as always. But in her mind and heart, she knew he was right. "What lies ahead for me is oblivion in either case."  
  
Wufei spoke. "Relena, you may not believe it right now, but there's much to be discovered if you only take the step toward the future. It doesn't lie with you dashed upon some rocks."  
  
Relena looked at the Chinese pilot. He never seemed to fit in with the others, and yet he was always there when he was most needed. "I'll need support."  
  
Wufei smiled. "You'll have more support than you'd ever imagine."  
  
******  
  
The four pilots knew where Wufei was headed. He had always been the one who supported Relena when they had taken turns bashing her. He had often expressed admiration for her sense of duty. He had also often chided Heero for his lack of desire for the queen of pink.  
  
******  
  
"I'll resign from the Preventers and be your personal bodyguard." Wufei hoped that it would be more than that eventually.  
  
"You'd do that for me." Relena spoke in a someber tone. She could, for the time being, see Wufei as only a former Gundam pilot.  
  
"I'll send the message from our shuttle as soon as we reach it." Wufei replied.  
  
Relena looked at the Chinese boy. "Very well then." She stepped toward her new bodyguard. "I suppose I won't be seeing the rest of the pilots for a while." She headed directly toward the suttle that was about a kilometer away. She passed Duo and Heero without so much as a glance. "I suppose you'll want to say your farewells."  
  
*****  
  
When Relena was out of earshot Duo smirked. "Damn...that was easier than I thought it would be."  
  
"I wonder if she's done with her stalking" Heero added in a slightly apprehensive tone.  
  
Quatre and Trowa joind the other three pilots.  
  
"She will be if Wufei has anything to do with it." Quatre smiled a knowing smile. Wufei blushed ever so slightly.  
  
"You'll be needing these, I suppose." Trowa handed Wufei some foil packets.   
  
Wufei's face turned a definate shade of red deeper as he spoke. "That's not what I did this for."  
  
Duo couldn't resist a last shot at his oft times foil. "Yeah...but it was in the back of your mind. Admit it!"  
  
"I'll admit nothing and remind you that your braid is still able to be cut." Wufei turned and headed toward the shuttle. He stopped and asked "How will you be getting back to the city?"  
  
"I have a villa not far from here." Quatre always seemed to have a villa close by. "We can get a car there and come back in."  
  
"In a couple of weeks." The other pilots all looked a Heero with a bit of amazement. "We need some vacation and time alone. And there's not Relena's spectre hanging over us now. I hope you don't mind Quatre?"  
  
"I totally agree."  
  
Wufei nodded and resumed his treck. He turned his head without stopping and smiled. "And I do think that I'm finally going to get some!"  
  
It was time for the other 4 pilots to look on with amazement.  
  
-end- 


End file.
